Ranma's Double Standards - Revised
by littlemisscherrypie
Summary: Modern Day AU. Betrayal and deceit aren't just words in the dictionary. A young woman facing bankruptcy and Japan's most eligible bachelor fall in love. Little does he know that she's not all that she seems... [Original author editing and revamping the story with the intention of completing it. Explanation inside.]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, dear readers! I can't believe I've decided to continue this after almost 8 years of solid abandonment! As I've explained on my profile, I've lost the email address and account I previously used and so I'm making a fresh start on this new one. :D

I decided to continue the story after I stumbled on my old account and saw the lovely reviews left on the original story. So thank you to all those who left those reviews! You've helped push my mind into actually keeping this thing going.

I hope you enjoy this. :)

Reminder: It's called Ranma's Double Standards because it's very loosely based on Judith McNaught's _Double Standards_. There's very little similarity besides the concept so don't worry about the story being ripped off!

* * *

Saotome Ranma, an elusive bachelor of 25 and owner of Battle Companies and the renowned Battle Dojo chain, lounged in his Jacuzzi with Shampoo, his current girlfriend. Maybe the word girlfriend could not accurately describe their relationship, which was an unemotional, sexually charged one. Perhaps the word mistress suited her better. At the moment, he was stroking her smooth back idly as she laid her head down on his chest.

Saotome Ranma was charming when he needed to be, but his devilish smile never reached his eyes. There was an air about him that screamed "danger" and he had a tendency to keep people at an arm's length. This could be seen from his dispassionate gaze now focused on Shampoo, as he contemplated awakening her.

It was too quiet in the Jacuzzi; far too quiet. The unnerving silence grated at Ranma.

"Shampoo?" he called softly, unwilling to wake her up if she was truly asleep. As much as he wanted companionship, he was reluctant to actually speak with her.

"Ranma," she moaned softly in response, lifting violet eyes full of promise and desire to his smoky blue ones.

Ranma smiled. Well then. Looks like he wouldn't have to make conversation at all.

* * *

Tendo Akane, a dedicated martial artist, was a highly accomplished 3rd Dan in kenpo and 4th Dan in karate at the young age of 24. She owned a highly spirited attitude and her biggest dream was to bring the Tendo dojo to the highest rung of the metaphorical ladder of fame and to not let it fall from there. Neither did she want the aforementioned ladder to fall on her beloved dojo.

Unfortunately, her dream had little chance of coming true for she was steadily heading towards bankruptcy. The few students she had were not enough to keep the small dojo going despite the tax returns she received for it. Besides that, most of them were leaving to join that billionaire's dojo (what's it called again?), the Battle Dojo. Bitterly, she reflected that she could see why. A variety of scheduled classes of different martial arts all at a low price, it was a highly established mixed martial arts gym that promised convenience for the everyday practitioner.

Rich people had everything, she thought with an unhappy sigh as she thought of the owner of the Battle Dojo, one of Japan's richest men - Saotome Ranma. The only thing higher than his ranking on Japan's Young Businessmen was his ranking on Japan's Most Eligible Bachelors. Pssh. Meanwhile, she couldn't even afford to take on another instructor. In a horse riding stance, she pivoted at her waist and smashed the block of bricks at her feet with a knife hand strike, straightening up only after dust settled.

Tendo Akane was a fiercely beautiful woman, the sort who inspired flowers and poems, odes to her nose. However, as generous and kind as she could be, her temperament tended to be volatile. Her spunky attitude had also managed to rub people the wrong way. Independent and fiery, she could be someone's dream woman or their worst nightmare.

However, she had little experience in relationships. This was due in part to her high school, where boys used to attack her in a frenzy in the mornings before classes in attempt to get her to date them. That experience left a bad taste in her mouth. She'd had crushes, but she was a little afraid of being pursued romantically and wasn't too fond of the idea of chasing after a person either.

It didn't bother her. After all, what type of woman would she be if she could not survive without a man in her life?

In all truth, she really _was_ a romantic. It was hard to tell, though. She'd grown up as a tomboy, but she still embraced her feminine side. Unfortunately for some, they could not see both sides of her personality as merely a facet of who she was. Unfortunate for her as well, as the only time she'd received flowers were from Kuno Tatewaki and _that_ was something she'd like to forget…

She tried to convince herself that she had neutral thoughts about her lack of sexual experience because she secretly hoped to save herself for marriage. Or at least for someone special. She didn't mind waiting because, after all, you can't miss what you've never had. What she never had was also a guy who would talk to her actual face. _They weren't even that big_ , she thought miserably with a glance downwards.

This puzzled many young men and they ridiculed her for it, most of them stung by the fact she refused to sleep with them. _Typical male e_ _go!_ At this thought she kicked at the rubble from the bricks she had smashed with a dainty snort.

Her dates tended to end quickly and on a less than happy note. Punching someone (even with her strength held back) tended to do that.

Although she was 25, she didn't have much of a social life. She did have friends but she did not attend their parties. She had problems her friends did not have. She had to support her sisters and settle their dowries. Most families in her town were old fashioned and still believed in dowries. Her sisters would not marry well unless they had enough money settled on them.

She was young and she had a life, her sisters told her. She ought to live, not work. Akane had grinned at them and answered, "I do have a life. This is my life." Throughout all the heartache and pain, Akane kept a winsome smile on her face.

Little did she know that her smile was the reason the disgusting boys in school had kept challenging her, for it really was enchanting and wholeheartedly genuine.

And at that moment, Tendo Akane smiled to herself for she knew that she could always find ways to solve her problems.

There would _always_ be hope.

* * *

"Xian Pu!" Ku Lon barked her great-granddaughter's name with anger. "Why haven't you gotten the amulet yet?" she demanded in Mandarin.

It was nearly midnight and Xian Pu had just reached the lavishly decorated home the Amazon clan rented for them in Japan. She had found her great-grandmother waiting rather patiently for her in the living room. Ku Lon was, of course, kept company by an old, battered Chinese book.

"I'm sorry, great grandmother. I can't seem to discover where he's hiding it," she answered in a sincerely sorry voice. She had after all, tried her best. And it still wasn't enough. "He doesn't trust me enough to leave me alone in his rooms. I'm beginning to think he doesn't like women, except for pleasure." Xian Pu punctuated her sentence with a little sigh.

"Hmm, that will present quite a problem, indeed," the wizened old woman remarked unhappily. "We have to lull him into a false sense of security and trust as far as you are concerned, great granddaughter. You didn't exactly give him the best of first impressions with that Kiss of-"

"Yes, great grandmother," Xian Pu agreed with as much humble respect as she could muster, deliberately cutting through her great grandmother's sentence with a wince at the reminder.

Together they sat in silence, thinking of ways to overcome their predicament. They had no wish to be cast out of the Amazon clan for not bringing back the amulet they were assigned to steal. The silence was suddenly broken by Shampoo's high pitched voice.

"Oh, great-grandmother," Xian Pu exclaimed excitedly. "I have an idea!"

"Tell me, Xian Pu."

"I was thinking of doing research and finding someone financially desperate enough, with sufficient martial arts skill, preferably in ninjutsu, to search his apartments while I distract him." Xian Pu finished her enthusiastic announcement and sucked in a deep breath, hoping for her matriarch's approval.

"That doesn't solve the matter of your Kiss of Marriage, Xian Pu," Ku Lon sighed.

Xian Pu visibly deflated, but brightened up after a moment's thought. "Perhaps we could pay her to seduce him and leave him broken-hearted? Right after that, I'll swoop in and comfort him. Maybe we can get them to also spy on him and find out information that would be useful to the tribe?"

"Well done, great-granddaughter!" Ku Lon cackled, pleased. Suddenly, her expression turned serious as she spotted a the large flaw in Xian Pu's plan. "And who will be our spy?"

"I heard from the underground that Konatsu is the person to go to for these things."

Ku Lon let out a bark of laughter. Xian Pu had never been the best at strategy and planning, but it looked to her like there was rapid improvement. "We will work out the details in the morning, then. For now, great granddaughter, you may sleep. You have truly earned the trust and responsibility required to be entrusted with this important mission."

Xian Pu smiled beatifically at the thought of revenge for her fallen honour. "Prepare yourself, Saotome Ranma."

* * *

However, Xian Pu hit an unexpected snag in her plan that night at the rendezvous she had arranged with contacts to meet Konatsu. Konatsu was unfortunately male. She discovered this to her shock as the underground had believed that he was female all the while, with rumours that half the mobsters were soft on what they had believed was a woman.

She appreciated that he was manipulative enough to take advantage of his ethereal feminine looks.

In return for her help in retrieving some documents from a rival's home (easy peasy, she used her curse to maximum advantage and sauntered in and out as a cat), he recommended that she approach a student he had taught ninjutsu, a certain Tendo Akane.

He reassured her that she met all of the necessary criteria: financially unstable, dislike towards Saotome, and desperate enough to cut the bastard dead.

As Xian Pu left their assigned meeting place, Konatsu spared a thought for his beloved, who had suffered at the hands of Saotome. He sincerely hoped that Saotome had finally met his match.

* * *

The very next day, Xian Pu made her way to the Tendo dojo to meet Akane. She was about to knock on the door when she heard weeping coming from within. Ah, that has to be Tendo Akane, Shampoo thought in Chinese. That's right; her two sisters were in critically condition due to a hit and run. The Chinese girl tried not to smile when another thought occurred to her. Due to emotional stress, Akane would be more pressured to accept the position she offered. With that in mind, Shampoo lifted her hand once again to knock.

She barely had time to put down her hand for Akane answered immediately. Speed is good, Xian Pu thought, pleased with her choice. But as soon as Xian Pu saw the younger woman's face, she stepped back in shock. Akane was beautiful, almost _too_ beautiful. This stung Shampoo's pride, for she knew that she was acknowledged as one of the most beautiful women in Japan.

Akane stared at the curious looking woman on her doorstep. All her thoughts of grieving were shoved to the back of her mind as she looked at the woman who was making a very… shall we say... _violet_ first impression on her. Everything about her was violet; violet hair, violet eyes, violet clothes… She even smelled violet! She looked Chinese and when she spoke, her broken Japanese confirmed this.

"I Xian Pu, Amazon Chinese. Here to give you job," she declared. "Good pay, easy job, big money," the violet woman added quickly. Akane didn't care. She wanted to know more about the job. Especially the money part.

"Hello Shampoo," she greeted in the nicest way possible. She really wanted to make a good impression on the gorgeous Chinese lady but poor Akane hadn't realized that she had made a very common mistake (but it didn't really matter to Xian Pu who knew that most Japanese mispronounced her name) by calling the Amazon warrior Shampoo. "Do come in. I would love to know more." Fixing a smile on her face she directed Shampoo to the living room and made sure she was comfortable.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked. Shampoo shook her head and let out an irritated sigh. Akane then realized that Shampoo was impatient to tell her about the job. Not that she wanted to complain about Shampoo's choice.

"You hear about Saotome Ranma?" Shampoo asked her.

Akane nodded.

"You hear about Amazon women in China?" she then asked.

Akane gave her a confused look ( _how_ on _earth_ could the two things be connected?) before nodding. She had heard about them from some martial arts history she was required to learn as part of becoming a certified instructor. She didn't know much besides the tribe deliberately alienating themselves from the rest of the Chinese nation as well as some speculation that they had cut some under the table dealings with the government to remain that way along with some political and legal immunity. As such, there was very little that she could learn of them besides the Amazons being a matriarchal community of highly trained warriors.

To the rest of the world, they simply did not exist.

"Ranma steal precious jewel from us few years steal it because it very useful, very beautiful, very precious. It has powers like can use to tell who you true love is," Shampoo said softly, as if in fear of being overheard even in an almost empty house. "He in China that time, looking for place to stay near Jusenkyo, place of cursed springs. We let him stay at village with man there overnight. But at night he steal jewel from us and we not know until now."

Akane couldn't help herself - she just had to interrupt. "Why didn't you know earlier?" she asked.

"Not everybody allowed look at jewel," Shampoo straightaway answered, remembering the details Cologne had told her to memorize. "Every few years, at special ceremony, we bring jewel out. This year, we no find jewel. This ceremony very special, need to earn Favor of Gods, which is God's love."

Akane found this ridiculous, but she allowed Shampoo to continue.

"We _need_ jewel back. Without ceremony, life at village just stop." Shampoo's voice was tinged with desperation.

Alright, fine… But… "How did you find me?"

"Konatsu," Shampoo said simply. Akane pursed her lips. He always did say he'd call in a favour in the future in exchange for teaching her.

A few moments passed in silence. Shampoo decided to speak up then.

"Tendo will do job or not?"

Akane buried her face in her hands when a sharp feeling of guilt stabbed at her.

It's stealing, her conscience told her firmly. But it can be considered as justice when you look at it one way, for Ranma did steal it from them. The Amazons really need it for their ceremony, too. Akane also needed the money to support herself and work on the dojo. Besides, she owed Konatsu for polishing her skills and teaching her ninjutsu. Before him, she had hit a plateau in her training. There was only so much self training could do for you, after all.

Looking at it that way, Akane decided that it definitely wasn't a crime.

She met Shampoo's stare head on.

"I'll do it."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I'll be updating rapidly up till I've completed editing the fifth chapter. After that updates will come much slower since I've got to figure out where to take this thing.

I also need some proofreaders with extremely high standards. Hit me up if you wanna do that.

A good day to the rest of you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay, got a second chapter edited and out! :D I still need a beta reader so do let me know if that's a commitment you're able to make!

* * *

Akane glanced at Shampoo to see the older woman's expression. _She looks so relieved and happy_ , Akane thought wistfully. She's so unlike me. At that moment, Akane remembered her sisters' conditions and fresh tears coated her eyes.

 _It should have been me. They should have had more opportunities to enjoy life. It should have been me._

 _And if it was you, then who'd keep the dojo going?_

Akane shook her head to clear it out. She didn't like the unpleasant feeling of loss and worry she felt when she was reminded about her sisters. To take her mind off her them she looked at Shampoo. The woman was sitting down with her head in her arms and sighing.

"Madam Shampoo?" she whispered. Shampoo's head jerked up.

" _Shi_?" she responded. Akane stared at her. "I sorry," Shampoo laughed, trying to cover up her mistake. "I think Chinese again. I mean, yes?"

"I was wondering if you were okay," Akane explained.

Shampoo's lips curved up in a beautiful smile. "I am very fine. You no need worry about Shampoo. Shampoo only want you know Ranma offering job at dojo."

Akane bit on her bottom lip, a bad habit she was never able to break despite her sisters' teasing. "You mean I should go over there when I can?"

Shampoo nodded approvingly. "Yes. Advise Akane train and check skill first. Ranma be very fussy. Shampoo want Akane get job there first then later tell Akane next step. But first step is job."

Akane looked down at her lap.

 _It's wrong, Akane. Don't do it._

 _You need the money. This is justice. Besides, you still need to pay for the hospital bills. Insurance won't cover everything. And you still owe Konatsu. You knew he'd collect._

The warring voices in her head were giving her a headache. Akane sighed and looked up to face Shampoo. "Yes, ma'am."

 _I like her submissive nature_ , Shampoo thought in her native language. The heady feeling of power that attacked her when Akane called her 'Madam' pleased her indeed. _She will be easy to control. My warrior instinct senses this and it is always right_.

"I go now," Shampoo said standing up. Akane bowed her head and showed Shampoo out.

 _Why do I have the feeling that I'm doing something very wrong?_

* * *

The same thought plaguing Akane ran through Ranma's mind as he shook his head and groaned. So many people were out there, hoping to be chosen for the prestigious job of teaching in the honored Saotome Ranma's dojo, but none of them even knew how to spar properly, let alone actually sense an attack coming. He covered his face with his hands and groaned again. Were there no good ninjutsu practitioners left in Japan?

He ducked to avoid being hit on the head with a flying bokken that came from the hand of a clumsy man who had pulled his hand back to strike but had accidentally loosened his grip on the handle.

Apparently not.

"Forget it, Ryoga," he announced, standing up as soon as he heard footsteps entering the training room. "I refuse to interview another stinking ninja wannabe!"

"I'm sorry, sir," a soft, lilting voice answered. "I'm not Ryoga." Ranma stared at the doorway in shock. Instead of the idiot Ryoga and his ugly mug, a beautiful brunette was standing in front of him.

She had exquisite chocolate eyes, large and expressive, and her petite body was a little curvy and delicate. Though she remained on the slender side, her hips flared out as a protest against an hourglass figure which put her firmly in the pear shaped territory. Her hair just reached her chin and it was kept in a simple, yet tasteful and low maintenance, style. She had carefully secured the short dark curls with a lovely but practical barrette and some hairclips, leaving her forehead uncovered by bangs. She was dressed in a plain white cotton shirt and jogging pants. She smiled at him sweetly and Ranma felt a slow blush spread over his face.

"Good afternoon, sir."

"I'm sorry," he stammered. "Are you my secretary?" Ranma felt idiotic right after he spoke. He didn't have a secretary. He had Ryoga instead, and Ryoga was sure as hell _not_ a secretary.

The lady's mouth fell open as his internal monologue continued. _How could he not recognise his own secretary, whoever she is?_ Remembering where she was, she recovered quickly. "No, I'm afraid not," she replied seriously. "I'm here to see if I'm suitable for the job."

Ranma continued staring.

Whadda? Did she just speak?

"What job?" he burst out, realizing that she spoke.

"Uh, something about teaching ninjutsu in this dojo." There was a question in her voice which was becoming tinged with hysteria. As far as she knew, there was only one job opening.

"You? Teach ninjutsu?" Ranma couldn't help it. She didn't look anything like a ninja. Judging from her strides, which weren't exactly quiet, and her strongly muscled legs he'd guess that she trained more for brute strength than speed or stealth. She probably specialised in something with more offensive leg strikes, though he wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of a hook either. Her arms appeared to be more muscular than he had initially thought.

The lady drew herself up indignantly and she stood with her arms akimbo at her side. "Well, do you have a problem with me teaching?"

"Of course not!" Ranma winced. "It's jus' that ya don't seem the type." As soon as the words left his mouth, Ranma realized that he made a very big mistake.

Score one for the lovely lady.

"I assure you that I am completely capable of teaching martial arts! And, I demand to know what exactly the fighting type looks like!"

"Fine, fine. Ya have a point, lady. I'm R-Ryu," Ranma said, flinching from her direct verbal hit. Score two for the lady. "What's your name, then?"

"I'm Tendo Akane."

Ranma's eyes opened wide in shock. Tendo Akane? The woman was famous among ninjas! The youngest ever person to reach 5th Dan in ninjutsu. Nobody heard much about her but Ranma had assumed that she was an ugly woman with no life to be so crazy about her ninjutsu. Especially since people often spoke of her gorilla like strength and temper. Some people had even described her as a " _violent maniac"_.

Nobody told him that she would be a desirable woman.

Especially one with such a beautiful smile.

Though he would have to remember to keep out of her striking range.

To be fair, he shouldn't have even stereotyped her. God knows he was obsessed with martial arts and he was definitely good looking. Never let it be said that false humility was one of his faults.

Score three for Akane.

"What the hell?" he burst out. "You _should_ have told me earlier! You coulda saved me a lotta embarrassment an' trouble!"

What trouble? Akane thought. As far as she knew, she hadn't given him any trouble. Embarrassment, yes. Trouble? Nah.

 _He certainly is good looking_. The forbidden thought entered her mind like a thief stealing into a house. She shushed it immediately. _He looks arrogant and a little harsh._

"So…" Ranma was at a loss for words. As far as he knew, when he was growing up, Interviewing Beautiful Ninjas wasn't squished between International History and Japanese. But then again, he never did have time for school, and even when he was in class it's not like he ever managed to stay awake. "Jus' grab that bokken there and show me how ya use it."

A handsome man stepped out of the shadows. His messy dark brown hair was kept in place with a yellow bandana. He smiled at Akane charmingly and she noticed his fangs. _Cute_ , she thought. "Here you go," he said, handing her a bokken. She smiled her thanks and without warning a man jumped from the ceiling and hurled himself at her.

(Akane had always prided herself on her instinct but she hadn't noticed the man earlier. It must have been Ryu's fault because she was checking him out the entire time they were talking.)

Her eyes widened for the fraction of a second and she quickly twisted the bokken and successfully deflected the tanto the man was holding. As soon as the man landed she thrust her bokken into his stomach and, as predicted, he flowed backward and the bokken merely brushed against his stomach effectively pressing a pressure point there. He yelped in pain, distracting Akane, and he managed a strike to her arm.

Now knowing that the man she was facing seemed highly skilled, she kept her guard up. She did this by making sure all her pressure points were within blocking distance, while maintaining a fixed defensive stance. The man groaned and reached into a pocket, his hand moving so fast it was almost a blur.

Shuriken!

Akane automatically fell to the floor and rolled forwards, hitting the man in a very painful spot on his inner thighs with her legs while she slid between them. He gripped his middle to double up in his agony (but not before he dropped his shuriken, of course) and Akane immediately seized the opportunity to lunge at his back.

Using all her weight, she pushed him off balance, making him fall to the floor face first, while she captured his arm in a lock behind his back with one arm. She jabbed at a pressure point behind his ears with her thumbs and he groaned with pain. Akane rolled her eyes as it was obvious he was acting and pressed harder. The man yelled with genuine pain and the cute bandanna guy (as Akane had taken to calling him in her mind) winced.

"Now, _that_ had gotta hurt!" the bandanna guy exclaimed.

"Stop!" Ranma barked. Akane loosened her grip and the man stood up, bowed to her respectfully and left the room limping. She remained seated on the ground, stunned. The cute guy with the bandanna rolled his eyes and helped her up. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded. "It was quite a shock, though," she murmured. "I should have been able to sense him but I was distracted." Only god knew how her heart skipped a beat when the man jumped off the ceiling, and the reason for her distraction in the first place.

"That was pretty good," he complimented. "You were the only one who passed both tests." Akane stared at him. "Both?" she said slowly. "The first was to see how good you were with the bokken and the second was to see how you'd react in a life threatening situation," he explained. "I'm Hibiki Ryoga, by the way." He coupled the introduction with a flirty grin. Akane's startled gaze slipped to Ranma's face to see how he'd react to flirtation blossoming right in the middle of a job interview. _This has_ got _to be the most_ unreal _situation ever..._

Ranma rolled his eyes in response and cleared his throat loudly. "Ryoga was right," he said grudgingly. "You were great. Jus' so ya know, you were the only one good enough ta go through with the attack." Oh. Akane shrugged. Her bangs, which she had pulled back with simple hairclip, were now hanging off her face limply. Her clothes were a different case. They were all messy and crumpled. Great, she thought.

Ranma frowned. Akane's hair was escaping the hold of the barrette, with a few dark strands framing her face seductively. Her face was beautifully flushed with slight exertion and her cheeks were delightfully rosy. He shifted uncomfortably. He noticed that Ryoga was staring at her in the same way.

Idiot.

He caught Ryoga's gaze and shook his head imperceptibly. _She's mine_. Ryoga glared at him and looked away. Ranma looked away, too.

"Guys?" Akane called. For some reason, the guys were looking at each other in a strange way and now they were pointedly staring away from each other and she was just there nervously waiting for the results of her "interview"…

"You start Monday," Ranma replied, barricading through her thoughts. "Wear your gi. We have training sessions every day before classes. Ya can change into something more casual after."

Akane's jaw dropped. "Thanks so much!" she cried, joyfully.

Ranma smiled at her enthusiasm. "Jus' be on time. First class starts at eight and ends at nine, but ya have ta be here at 6.30 for an hour of training. Don't worry 'bout breakfast - we provide that. Most of your classes are in the morning or afternoon…"

* * *

Xian Pu growled impatiently. "What's wrong, great granddaughter?" Cologne asked. The pair was seated in the living room and Xian Pu was sprawled on the couch. She huffed.

"I'm waiting for Akane's call," she explained, her voice a touch impatient. "I need to know if she got through the interview because if she failed it I'll need to look through my other plans to see which would be the best."

Cologne nodded understandingly. "I know you are impatient, child," she said. "But please, remember that patience should be displayed at all times." Xian Pu gave off an irritated whine.

"It doesn't mean I'm any less bored waiting for the stupid girl."

Ah. So that was her true reason for her fidgeting. Cologne rubbed her head. "Xian Pu," she said patiently. "It is not a question of boredom. It is one of honor. We were honoured with this mission and so we shall fulfill it." She took a deep breath and forged ahead. "We have to meet up to, or exceed, the expectations of the tribe. Our honour and well being rests upon this mission, Xian Pu. Remember that." Shampoo shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't care," Xian Pu confessed. "As long as I get Ranma in the end, I really don't care."

Cologne nodded slowly. "I understand, great granddaughter. It's puppy love."

Xian Pu scowled. "No, it's not that!" she snapped. "It's so much more than that!"

Cologne, who abhorred such declarations of love snorted loudly. Plus she was majorly pissed that Xian Pu was being so rude... "Xian Pu!" she shouted. "You are an Amazon! Remember your roots and please, do not ever behave in that manner again!"

Xian Pu immediately looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Elder," she mumbled. "I don't know why I did that." She hung her head in shame. An Amazon who was rude to an Elder was of the same status as a Non-Amazon. It was the ultimate humiliation being an Outcast Amazon and Shampoo had no wish to be thrown out of the tribe. She had to get the jewel.

No matter what it cost her.

She gritted her teeth. "We need back up just in case," she announced.

"You're right, Shampoo," Cologne sighed. "I'll think of something tonight."

Xian Pu frowned and changed the subject abruptly. "She must finish interview by now." She glanced at the clock. The interview started at eleven so Akane's had to start by twelve. It was almost three. Surely that stupid girl had ample time to let them know whether she passed. With her strong background in martial arts, she should be able to get the job. Of course, that was only the short-term goal. In a month or so, she would be invited to the extremely exclusive tournament Ranma often hosted for his martial arts instructors. But that depended on whether she got the job or not!

Noticing her great granddaughter's bad mood, Cologne rolled her eyes and hopped out on her cane as quick as she could. "I'll just go out and eat at that restaurant nearby, Xian Pu." Despite her love for her, Cologne would hate to be stuck with Xian Pu in a bad mood. She was like a wet cat when she was grumpy. In more ways than one, of course.

A few moments later, the phone rang.

Xian Pu snarled and snatched it up.

"Hello?" she snapped.

And when she heard the voice on the line, she dropped the phone like as though it had bitten her.

* * *

Akane dragged herself across her room to throw herself onto her bed. She had an exhausting day. First, Ryu had insisted upon her staying back to show him her techniques. Then, he wanted to watch her spar with Ryoga (whom she drew with because she was feeling lazy). After that, he still wasn't satisfied so she was forced to spar with him. And if that wasn't enough, Ryu was an excellent sparring partner and she had to give him all she had which meant that he had noticed that she wasn't giving her all with Ryoga. Admittedly, neither was he.

Akane pouted thinking about her match with Ryu. Even with her going all out she could feel that he was holding back and worst of all, she lost. At the end of their session, both of them were breathing hard and neither of them could stand straight.

Ryoga had laughed like hell.

They had glared at him and told him that he had better shut up if he did not want to face both of them.

At the same time.

He had only laughed harder and he replied that seeing the state they were in, he could face both of them and beat them up.

The pair decided to stop talking to him. He had a very good point, after all.

Later, Ryu took the other two out for dinner and and they laughed and swapped training stories, trying to top each other for the most ridiculous training methods they had been through. The guys had laughed their asses off at the lengths Akane had to go to to move while she was learning the Martial Arts Tea Ceremony and Ryoga made a brief allusion to Ryu having a mishap in which he had to learn Martial Arts Dining and lost repeatedly. He had won only when he realised that he had to force feed his opponent - something that didn't come easily to the human food vacuum. The idea that the food on _his_ plate had to go _into_ his _rival's_ mouth was one that he rebelled against.

Akane smiled. Ryu had inspired an intense feeling in her - a sort of tenderness. She had come to care for him despite knowing him for less than a day. He was handsome and kind, albeit a little socially awkward. And he made a damn good fighter. She couldn't remember ever losing so badly. She rather enjoyed learning under him even though he could be cocky and a little fast-paced. She rolled over in her bed and hugged the pillow.

 _I'm so sorry, sisters,_ she prayed. _I'm happy and I'm supposed to be worried about you._ Akane shook her head when she realized that she was being very silly. Her sisters would love her to be happy, especially at this moment.

After all, it's not everyday a woman thinks she's falling in love.

* * *

Xian Pu's breathing grew labored with alarm and fear. It couldn't be! It couldn't be!

The thought replayed in her mind along with the sound of the voice on the phone.

"Hello, Xian Pu. I highly doubt you have forgotten me."

The deep voice held no hint of an accent and the words were spoken smoothly, although with the slight trace of a smug smirk. It had taken a few seconds for the familiarity of the voice to sink in and Xian Pu had been shocked when she finally recognized it.

There could be no doubt. The voice could only belong to one person.

And God help her, Xian Pu was afraid.

* * *

Ranma choked on his beer.

"Nah, 'course not," he spluttered. Ryoga grinned. He had just remarked that Ranma couldn't keep his eyes off that girl, Akane.

"Well, why did you give her that idiotic name to call you, then?" Ryoga countered. "Eh, Ryu? It's not even an original name." After a thoughtful pause, Ryoga spoke again. "Hey, isn't that the name of that dude? The one that impersonated you for a bit?"

"I dunno," Ranma answered Ryoga's first question, shrugging off the rest. "I just had a Feeling. Plus I didn't want her ta get ta know me as Ranma, her boss. I wanna get her ta know me on more equal terms, ya know."

Feeling with a capital F, Ryoga thought. And when Ranma says Feeling, you know something's up.

Ranma frowned and what he said next interrupted Ryoga's thoughts. "Well, but she _is_ beautiful…"

And it was Ryoga's turn to choke.

"Hell, man!" Ryoga exploded. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one!"

"Yeah, and ya've heard a lot - mostly 'bout how you can't get it up," Ranma returned. Then he turned the mug of beer over in his hands to study the pattern on it. "She really _is_ beautiful, ya know. Very delicate and elegant like. But she is very tough." He continued studying the pattern then he looked up at Ryoga. "And ya know what I like best 'bout her?"

"What?" Ryoga asked, knowing that a reply was expected. Ranma tended to sulk without an audience to his dramatics.

"She doesn't know that she's beautiful. I mean, ya get all these women and they're so - I dunno - _aware_ of how they look and it really puts me off."

"And this shocks you, you sexist manchild?" Ryoga asked a dark brow raised in condescension. "Some would call that confidence and god knows you're more than confident enough for ten Shampoos."

Ranma made a face. Ryoga had a point. "You're right." He smiled. "Guess I've just had some bad experiences."

"Ranma, it's just that you've lived interacting with so many cynics," Ryoga remarked. "You have to meet a few good people for once." He smirked. "And I don't mean a mistress."

"I don't know why I bother talking to ya, Ryoga," Ranma commented, shaking his head.

"Well, I do," Ryoga cut in. "I'm one of those great, uncynical people."

"Uncynical's not a word," Ranma groaned, exasperated by his friend's unusual concern.

"Well, now it is."

"I'd better go now, anyway. Gotta meet Shampoo and ya know what she's like when people are late," Ranma said, ignoring his friend.

Ryoga snorted and lifted his mug of beer in a mock toast.

"Good luck, mate."

And to his everlasting despair, Ranma discovered that Shampoo had cancelled their 'appointment'. He had arrived at her house only to discover that she wasn't in.

Apparently she had a 'famly thin to attd to'.

Or at least, that's what she said in her note.

Ranma sighed and walked away from the Chinese girl's home. What should he do?

And then a wicked thought occurred to him.

It must have been the beer or Ryoga's company.

Whatever it was, he desired Akane more than Shampoo at that moment.

Ranma grinned and straddled his bike.

* * *

Ryoga discovered the wonders of the pattern on the beer mugs that had so entranced Ranma earlier. He was very 'in-the-mood' _cough_ horny _cough_ and not a woman had approached him.

Do I look like a drunk? After all, I'm a pretty good lookin', strappin' fella. Surely some lady would've hit on me by now.

He looked around his dreary surroundings and dissected the women carefully.

Nothing interesting. Unless…

Ryoga smiled.

Unless that pretty brunette there was counted.

She was wearing a mini skirt and clutching an adorable pet… _Pig?_ A pig in a bar? Why?

Ryoga groaned.

Just his luck. The only beautiful lady around him had a pig fetish. Lady Luck really hated his guts.

* * *

Akane rubbed her eyes. Whoever could be calling at such an hour? It was almost one in the morning and Akane had been sleeping rather peacefully when the doorbell suddenly rang.

She slipped on a wine red bathrobe Kasumi had gotten her over her pyjamas and yawned. Then she shuffled to the door with a zombielike gait.

"Who is it?" she mumbled, her hand on the door handle. When she heard the reply on the other side of the door, she nearly slipped on the hem of her oversized bathrobe.

"Ryu?" she repeated disbelievingly while unlocking the door. "What are _you_ doing here?"

She looked breathlessly at the handsome man at her doorstep. He had an almost mystical appearance under the moonlight and it took Akane's breath away to look at him. He looked like almost unreal - untouchable. His gray-blue eyes were heavy lidded with desire and a thrill of fear of unknown desires ran through her body.

"Jus' visitin', I guess?" He grinned and leaned in closer to Akane. "I didn't know ya owned a bike. KTM RC 390? Good sports bike. A real hellcat and real eye-catchin'. Suits ya."

Akane lurched backwards at the smell of alcohol. "Uh, Ryu, you aren't drunk, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Ranma answered. _Lying is better than admitting I can't drink._

Akane looked at him closely. "What? Did you say something?" She touched his face gently and rubbed her thumb over his stubble-roughened cheek. She shuddered at the cold air of the night and Ranma grabbed her hand.

"We'd better get in," he whispered softly, dragging her in. "You wouldn't want to get cold, would you?" He shut the door behind them and all of a sudden, faster than Akane's senses allowed to her react, he moved, pressing his lips to hers in a deep kiss.

Akane gasped at the intimacy. Her skin grew warm and she tentatively reached out and laid her fingers against his jaw. His tongue probed into her mouth and he explored her thoroughly and feverishly with his hands and tongue. Akane clung to him and moaned as he cupped her bottom, pulling her closer.

"…"

That was all that got out of her mouth as he dragged his mouth from hers and stared into her eyes. "God, I've never had a kiss like that," he whispered reverently. Meanwhile, Akane started seeing red as she realised what had just happened.

"You do _not_ kiss me without my consent!" SMACK. Akane's handprint left a red mark on his face. She glared at him, placed her hands on the sides of his face, and then yanked his lips down on hers while saying " _Now_ I consent." She bit on his lip none-too-gently, part-punishment for his previous kiss and part-reward for his mumbled apology. If his previous kiss was torrid, this one was tender and almost apologetic.

Akane shivered. She couldn't help it - she was so young and the passion was far too much for her to control. She leaned against him and sighed, breaking their second kiss.

"Where's your bedroom, Akane?" he asked in a low voice. He was already unbuttoning his shirt.

Akane snapped out of her daze. She was falling in love with him, she knew, but is that truly a good enough foundation to sleep with him? He did return her love, didn't he? If not, he wouldn't have kissed her with such ardor, would he? She turned to look at him. He was gazing at her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He looked almost…

Possessive.

Her mind made up, she turned to him and smiled almost provocatively. "Follow me." They made their way up the stairs and when they reached her bedroom, Ranma grabbed her and kissed her again. This time, the kiss was more passionate than the last and the passion created a thick haze in Akane's inexperienced mind.

What's that sound? Akane thought drowsily as Ranma's hand moved higher up her midriff. It sounds like ringing… it sounds like the...

Doorbell.

Ranma groaned and pulled away from her. "You'd better go down and answer the door," he said. "I'll wait for you here. Come up when you're done, or call out for me if you need any help." Akane nodded, still a little confused, and ran down, her bathrobe still over her nightgown.

And when she arrived at the door, she did so only to see Shampoo standing outside. "I here to know result of your interview," she declared without much panache. She made her way in quickly and Akane noticed that she kept looking backwards as if she were afraid of being followed.

"Good evening, ma'am," she greeted. "I passed and I'll be teaching my first class on Monday." Shampoo clapped her hands together. "Good!" she laughed happily, her mind filling with thoughts of success. God, this feeling was addictive.

"Akane, you done yet?" Ranma's voice called.

Shampoo frowned. That voice certainly is familiar… She narrowed her eyes and glared at Akane furiously. "That Ranma?" she asked angrily. "I no believe Akane sleep with him and only know him little?" Her grammar was slipping again, Akane noticed.

"No, ma'am," Akane sighed. "It's not him. It's a guy who works at his dojo, Ryu, they call him." Shampoo 'hmmphed' and looked away.

Ryu…? I've never heard of him before…

She looked at Akane again and saw nothing but genuine honesty. "Okay, Shampoo no want disturb." She gave Akane a sleek smile and she stalked out smoothly with a swift "good night". Akane stared at her open mouthed and she saw an old lady on a cane waiting for Shampoo outside. As soon as Shampoo reached her, she began whispering hurriedly in Chinese. The old lady nodded at her in acknowledged and the pair left.

 _Great, I'm sleeping with one boss and the other knows I'm up to naughty stuff._

Akane was tempted to hit her head on the wall. Life was getting increasingly frustrating for her. At least she had a proper job to supplement her dojo, but she had had to change her classes to the late evening and night. She turned and made her way to her room again. Ranma was sitting on her bed. His gaze was half lidded, shirt half undone, his lips pulled up in a half smile. She felt her mouth grow dry.

"I'm sorry, Ryu," she said apologetically. "You have to go now."

Ranma got up, confused. "What? I thought we were jus' getting started."

Akane bit her lip. "I can't sleep with you _yet_ , Ryu. I don't know you that well." In her dismay, Akane didn't notice the emphasis she unwittingly placed on the word 'yet' but Ranma did, which is probably why he understood her feelings on their little tryst.

Ranma's brows drew together. Dammit, he was taking out his frustration on her. He immediately softened his voice. "Ya mean ya don't exactly sleep with guys you're unfamiliar with?" When Akane nodded he forged ahead. "Alright, 'Kane, I understand. After all, we've only met today."

She smiled at him, relieved that he understood her, not exactly wanting to tell him that she actually didn't know how to deal with one night stands, or that she was really still a virgin. "Thanks for understanding."

He shrugged. "No big deal." Then, recklessness glittered in his eyes as realization dawned upon him. "But we'll have to spend lots of time together starting Monday." He tossed her a smirk as he got up. "Till a later time, I guess."

He strode out of her room, his clothes in disarray and his hair in a mess (definitely not conforming to the latest style).

But Akane didn't really care.

Because she _kind_ _of_ sort of loved him.

But that didn't mean she was going to sleep with him.

Not _yet_ , anyway.

* * *

A/N: I was super disappointed to see only 2 reviews for Chapter One. :( I mean, even if it's just to say "hey I like/dislike this", just lemme know? I'd appreciate some communication with those reading this story so I can make it better for ya'll, you know?

Anyway, I headcannon so hard that Ranma and Akane ride bikes. I picked the KTM for Akane because it's the sportiest thing I could think of for all of the entry level bikes that's still also very affordable. I would have liked the Kawasaki Ninja 300 but I think the Ninja would be way too common as a casual bike.

As for Ranma, I figured that the Kawasaki H2 would suit him. It looks evil and sexy and seductive as hell.

If you guys have any suggestions or feedback, please please _pleaaaaaase_ let me know!


End file.
